Naruto: Rebellions Characters
The following is a list of characters from the roleplay Naruto: Rebellions. Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is a genin ninja from Konohagakure and a member of Cell 7 alongside Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and jonin-leader Kakashi Hatake (who is currently serving as the replacement for prior-leader, Obito Uchiha). Furthermore, he is the son of the late Fourth (Yondaime) Hokage, Minato Namikaze; former student of legendary Sannin, the toad hermit Jiraiya; and jinchuuriki host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox ("Kyuubi"). Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke is a genin ninja from Konohagakure and a member of Cell 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and jonin-leader Kakashi Hatake (who is currently serving as the replacement for prior leader, Obito Uchiha). He is the son of interim Fifth (Godaime) Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto, and the younger brother of rogue Uchiha clan shinobi, Itachi Uchiha. Sakura Haruno Sasuke is a chunin-level medical ninja from Konohagakure and a member of Cell 7 alongside Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and jonin-leader Kakashi Hatake (who is currently serving as the replacement for prior leader, Obito Uchiha). Most notably, she is the apprentice of Tsunade: Senju clan heir, legendary Sannin, and current Fifth (Godaime) Hokage. Obito Uchiha Obito was a jonin-level ninja from Konohagakure and, prior to his death, team leader of Shinobi Cell 7 (consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno). He was a once-teammate of Kakashi Hatake and a student of the Fifth Hokage, Minato Namikaze before his involvement in the occupation of Konoha by his fellow kinsmen. Kakashi Hatake Kakashi (also "Kakai-sensei" "Kakky" or "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye") is a jonin from Konohagakure and present leader of Cell 7. He was a once-student of Minato Namikaze alongside Obito Uchiha before the latter's involvement in the Uchiha uprising. Itachi Uchiha Itachi (or 'Tachi) was a jonin-level missing-nin from Konohagakure and the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, making him the older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He served as the enigmatic leader of the anti-Uchiha resistance movement, Akatsuki. Fugaku Uchiha Fugaku was the interim Fifth Hokage (Godaime Hokage-lit. "Fifth Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure, husband of Mikoto, father of Itachi and Sasuke, and patron of the Uchiha clan. Apprx. ten years ago, the Uchiha clan, led by Fugaku, assumed control over Konoha following a coup de' tat. Jiraiya Jiraiya (often called "Pervy Sage (Ero-sennin) by Naruto, or "Toad Sage" by others) was a hermit-sage and ninja from Konohagakure and one of the Three Legendary Sannin of Konoha. He was also the teacher of the Fourth (Yondaime) Hokage, Minato Namikaze as well as the latter's son, Naruto Uzumaki. Orochimaru Orochimaru was a missing-nin from Konohagakure and one of the Three Legendary Sannin of Konoha. He was a prodigal pupil of the Third (Sandaime) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, prior to his defection. Tsunade Kabuto Anko Rock Lee Neji Hyuga Tenten Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka Choji Akimichi Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburami Hinata Hyuga Sai Shin Megumi Uchiha Might Guy Asuma Sarutobi Kurenai Yuhi Shigure Uchiha Ten Uchiha Kohaku Uchiha Tatsuki Uchiha